She's not my girlfriend
by Leni Ircam
Summary: Catherine has a career decision to make. Will the status of her relationship with Steve determine the outcome or will she follow her dream?
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer: I still don't own them, though I wish I did. **

**Catherine has a career decision to make. Will the status of her relationship with Steve determine the outcome or will she follow her dream?**

The sun was just starting to set and the gentle breezes filled the air. Kono sat and observed her surroundings. Steve and Danny were having an animated conversation on the Lanai. Chin was standing at the grill and watched the two discuss what each thought was the best method of grilling a burger. Catherine was standing, leaning against a palm tree talking quietly on the phone. She occasionally looked around to see if anyone was close enough to hear. Kono simply nodded her head in disbelief as she watched the sun slowly make its way into the horizon. _Such an amazing sight and they all missed it,_ she thought to herself.

"Sir…yes sir…I am completely aware of that sir…I will have a decision soon…yes sir…thank you, I do appreciate it. Yes, I am aware that there are others that want this. Yes, sir, Thank you. Good night sir" Lt Catherine Rollins carefully ended the call with a sigh.

"What was that all about?" asked Kono as Catherine approached and sat down beside her.

"Oh nothing, really" she was a terrible liar.

"Come on Catherine, I know something's been bothering you all week. Steve might be stupid enough not to notice, but I did" Kono persisted

Catherine looked around to make sure that nobody was close enough to hear their conversation "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course" Kono leaned closer

"Well, you know since the Enterprise was decommissioned and my deployment was up, I have been looking for something different. I got a job offer" Catherine whispered

"That's great, doing what?" Kono whispered back

"My C.O. recommended me for a position in NCIS, in DC" Catherine responded

"NCIS? Cool! Oh wait, you mean DC as in Washington DC?" Kono suddenly realized Catherine's dilemma. "So are you going to take the job?"

"I don't know. I want to, but I don't want to leave here. I can take this job and go to DC. I always wanted this, it's what I love… or I can stay here and…"she hesitated

"Steve?" Kono finished her sentence for her

"Yeh" Catherine pursed her lips and bowed her head

"Listen, you guys have managed long distance before, why is this any different? You shouldn't have to give up your dream job. Steve loves you, he'll understand" Kono was sure

"I'm not so sure about that, Kono. Now that we've had some time together, things are different. If I go, I'm afraid that will be the end. This is going to be permanent. This is a conscious decision that I make, not an involuntary deployment that we have no control over. He won't get it. He'll see it as me choosing the job over him. Besides, things haven't exactly been wonderful between us. I mean, it's not like we've made any promises" She began to play with her hair

"It's tough. Think about it. I for one would love for you to stick around, but I know what it's like to lose a chance to fulfill a dream. Make sure that you're happy. Everything else will fall into place. "She leaned over and hugged Catherine

"Hey, what's going on over there? The burgers are ready!" Steve shouted from the patio

"Girl stuff!" Kono shouted as the two women stood up and approached Steve and Danny standing vigil over the grill.

"Is everything ok?" Steve asked as he gave Cath a peck on the lips

"Yeh, everything's fine. Those burgers smell so good" She reached for the plate he held in his hands

Catherine walked over to the table where Kono sat with Danny. Kono leaned over and whispered "You have to tell him"

"Tell who what?" Danny announced as his mouth was full of food

"What, do you have ninja ears or something? How the hell did you hear that" Kono responded defensively as Catherine stared with a look of fear

"I have excellent hearing, thank you, now what is the big secret?" Danny leaned in and asked

"Nothing!" Both women exclaimed in unison

"Come on ladies, tell me. Oh no, are you pregnant?" He asked

"NO! Why do I look fat?" Catherine looked down at her nearly perfect abs

"No, No, No, not at all, it's just, what could be so secret, that you won't tell me?" He quickly tried to retract his statement

Kono leaned in and told Danny about Catherine's job offer. "You can't say anything, Danny"

"Please Danny, I don't want him to know until I've made a decision. Please" She looked directly in his eyes as she waited for a response.

"Ok, ok" he answered reluctantly

Steve approached carrying a tray of toppings. He placed them on the table and looking around noticed the serious expressions on his friend's faces. "What?"

"What?" Danny echoed

"Why are you all so serious?" Steve questioned

"We are not serious. This needs ketchup" Kono reached for bottle and quickly changed the topic of conversation.

Danny, Catherine and Kono exchanged glances, reaffirming their commitment to keep this secret. Steve noticed and wondered what his friends were hiding from him.

**TBC..**

**Ok what do you all think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. I appreciate each and every one of you. I am so glad that you like this so far. **

Catherine sat at the table and released a sigh as she looked at her watch. The table was elegantly set for two. She had managed to find two china dishes and a table cloth in the pantry. There were flowers and a candle to set the mood. She baked his favorite vegetable lasagna and opened a bottle of red wine to breathe. The candle had melted into a puddle of wax and to her dismay, the lasagna had gone cold. She couldn't let the wine go to waste, so as she cleared the table, she helped herself to her third glass.

This was not the first time dinner plans had been disrupted by a case, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed. She had a decision to make and desperately wanted his input. Well, perhaps input wasn't really what she was looking for. What she really wanted was for him to beg her not to leave.

It was late and the bottle of wine was empty. She tossed the bottle into the trash can, turned off the lights, and set the alarm. It felt strange for her to be alone in his house, but she was beginning to get used to it.

She heard him open the door and reset the alarm. It was late, three am to be exact. She could feel him crawl into bed and snuggle up against her. The warmth of his touch and smoothness of his skin caressing her shoulder would have normally set her in a sexual fury, but perhaps it was the wine or her slight disappointment, that caused her to pretend she was in a deep sleep. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek and slowly rolled over and fell asleep.

The sun gently peered through the window as the gentle breezes caressed the curtains causing them to sway across the sill. He rolled over and stretching his arms discovered the bed was empty. She was gone. He quickly got out of the bed and reaching on the floor, retrieved his shirt and pants. He immediately put them on as he rushed down the stairs. He needed to catch her before she left for the day.

Making his way into the kitchen, the scent of freshly brewed coffee filled the air. Standing at the kitchen sink, staring out the window, holding a cup of coffee, stood Catherine. Wearing her swimsuit and wrapped in a towel, it was clear that she had just returned from her morning swim.

"Hey" Steve cautiously approached her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey" she responded with a smile. "You must have come home pretty late. Big case?" She questioned

"The usual, just another day at the office. How was your swim?" he kissed her and proceeded to the cabinet to retrieve a mug for his coffee.

Peering into the sink he noticed the pan, dishes and glasses lying on the drying rack. Tilting his head back, he suddenly remembered the dinner plans.

Before she could respond to his question, he interrupted "Cath, I am so sorry. I just got so busy and completely forgot about our plans last night. I promise I will make it up to you" he carefully approached her.

She backed up slowly "It's fine. I packed the lasagna to go. You can take it to the office and share it with the team" There was a sound of indifference in her voice. She had given up on him. She knew it and so did he.

"Cath… we can have it tonight, instead. I promise, I will be home for dinner." He persisted as her approached her.

"Backing up again, she answered sharply, "I have plans tonight"

"Plans? With whom?" he questioned with surprise

Just as Catherine was about to answer, his cell phone rang. Lifting his finger to gesture her to wait a minute, he answered

"McGarrett…I will be right there" hanging up the phone he turned to talk to her, but she had already made her way up the stairs.

Shouting from the landing she said "yeh, I know, you gotta go. I'll see you later and please be careful!"

He knew he had once again disappointed her. Pursing his lips and rubbing his beard with his hands, he responded "I will".

**Do you think this incident has helped her make her decision and who is Cath having dinner with and why? Reviews /comments make me happy. #justsaying**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and comments. I wonder what Danny has to say about all this… Cargument it is!**

"Well that was easy" explained Danny as he glanced at the passenger seat of his car. "You gotta love it when the FBI shows up and takes the case over. I was surprised that you didn't fight for it". He glanced over to Steve when there was no response. "Hello! Earth to Steven, come in Steven"

'huh? Oh yeh, love the FBI" Steve replied distracted

"What the Hell?" Danny exclaimed "ok, what's going on?" Danny shouted

"Nothing, The FBI had jurisdiction and we have the rest of the day off" he answered

"No, I mean why you are so distracted? "He hesitated "oh, she told you, didn't she" Danny nodded his head

Steve had no idea what Danny was talking about but he was not about to let him know that. He played along. "yeh, she did"

"So I suppose you're pissed off." Danny commented.

"Pissed off? Um. Yeh" Steve still had no idea what he was talking about. He knew that Cath, Kono and Danny were keeping something from him, but he didn't know what. This was his chance to find out.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Danny questioned

Steve hesitated "nothing?" he answered unsure if it was the right answer

"Nothing! Have you completely lost your mind? You aren't going to stop her?" Danny shouted as he pulled into an empty lot. Turning the engine off and leaning to face Steve he shouted "Are you serious?"

Steve hesitated again and finally responded with a glare in his eyes "I have no idea what you are talking about. Spill it. What is it that I am not supposed to know?"

"Wait, you've been baiting me this whole time. She is going to kill me" Danny suddenly felt conflicted "I promised, man, I can't say a word"

Steve reached across the seat and gently grabbing Danny's collar, asked again "What is going on?"

"I can't, I really can't. You are going to have to ask her" Danny squirmed

Steve backed off and rubbing his face with his hand lowered his voice and spoke "Danny, we're friends, partners, brothers, right? We don't keep secrets, please Danny, tell me"

"She got a job offer for NCIS in DC and she is seriously considering taking it" Danny waited for a response

"Oh, is that it?" Steve released a sigh of relief

"Is that it? Did you hear me? She is leaving forever, going across the country to DC as in the east coast of the United States. Far away from here" Danny repeated

"yeh, I heard you. I already knew about that" Steve responded

"You knew? You don't care if she takes it?" Danny was confused

"NCIS called me for a reference, as one of her previous commanding officers. And yes, Of course I care if she takes it. But…it's something that she always wanted and I cannot stop her." Steve looked out the window.

"You can't or you won't?" Danny persisted

"Both, I can't tell her what to do, it's not like I have a choice in her decisions" Steve answered

"So that's it? You are just going to let her go?"

"It's the best thing for her" Steve insisted

"For her or for you?" Danny retorted

"If she stays here, she is just going to be miserable or end up like …" he paused

Danny interrupted "ahh, so this is about Malia? That was not your fault; you do realize that, right?"

"It was, Danny. WoFat was after me. He was after Shelbourn. He used Delano to go after Malia to get to Chin, to get to me. Chin is so messed up because of this and it's my fault. I can't lose anyone else. I rather her be somewhere away from here and safe, than with me. It won't last if she stays. Something will happen to her. Besides, she is not my girlfriend, I can't tell her what to do" He was convinced

"You say Chin is messed up? You are the one who is messed up buddy! How can you say that she is not your girlfriend? What exactly is your definition of girlfriend? You are together all the time and you don't even look at other women. She clearly loves you. How else do you explain the fact that she puts up with all your issues and never once have I heard her complain about it. She is torn up about this decision, Steven, you have to talk to her." Danny insisted

"Listen. I get it and I will admit that she is a very important part of my life. She was there for me when no one else was, but I have already asked too much from her. You don't think that I know that it's not a coincidence that she is stationed here? It's getting too serious too fast. This thing we have has developed into something that I don't know what to do with." He was unsure if his response made any sense.

"This "thing" you keep referring to is called Love, Steven. Love. Don't be afraid of it. It can be a good thing, if you don't screw it up" Danny spoke softly as he tried to convince him.

"I won't tell her what to do. It's her decision and whatever she decides, I will have to live with" Steve was conflicted. He truly was not sure what to do with his feelings.

"I get that you didn't have a loving relationship with your family, but that doesn't mean that you aren't capable of being loved. She loves you and I know that you love her. Neither one of you wants to admit it, but it's loud and clear to everyone around you. Stop her. Tell her. Do not let her walk out of your life. You will regret it. Believe me, I know. Besides you are almost human when she's around and I like that." Danny explained as Steve listened with no expression.

Just as Danny was about to continue his rant, the phone rang. "Williams…we are on our way" he turned and facing Steve directly said "This conversation is not over, not by a long shot"

**What will Steve do?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the comments. I am sorry that I have not had a chance to respond personally to each of you, but I do read each and every one of them. They are important and I do take them into account. Thank you.**

**Cath has made her decision, but sometimes fate has a way of making decisions for us.**

Catherine entered the restaurant in full dress uniform and carefully scanned the room.

"May I help you ma'am?" The woman at the hostess stand asked

"I am here to meet Vice Admiral Michaels" Catherine answered

"Yes, ma'am I believe he is expecting you, right this way" The hostess motioned for her to follow.

As Catherine approached, Michaels stood and returned her salute. "Have a seat Lieutenant. I am expecting someone to join us, so please in the meantime have a drink. I took the liberty to order a bottle of wine"

"Thank you sir, but…" Catherine was nervous and drinking with the Admiral was not what she had in mind.

Michaels interrupted "Have a drink, Cathy. I want you to think of this as a friendly dinner. I have known your family a very long time. I have known you since you had pig tails and braces. This is an unofficial official meeting" He laughed at his own comment.

"Thank you, sir, maybe I will" Just as Michaels poured her glass of wine; he noticed the man entering and signaled for him to approach.

"Governor, thank you for meeting us, I believe you have met Lieutenant Rollins" he reached and shook the Governors hand

"Of course, you are Commander McGarrett's, girlfriend" He reached for her hand

"I am not his girlfriend, but yes, we met at the Charity auction last year. It's nice to see you again sir." She returned the handshake.

The Governor and Michaels exchanged looks at her comment and smiled.

The three of them enjoyed a nice dinner and were now on their second bottle of wine. The small talk was charming and though, she enjoyed it, she knew that was not why she was asked to meet with them.

"Sir, Governor, I would like to thank you for the dinner, but I believe that I was asked here for a reason. I know that you were expecting an answer about my assignment and I would like you to know that I have made a decision" Catherine spoke firmly but was soon interrupted

"Lieutenant, I am afraid that offer no longer stands" Admiral Michaels responded

Before Catherine had a chance to protest Governor Denning interrupted "we have a different offer for you"

"I don't understand. You said that position was mine." Catherine protested

"I am sure that you are wondering why Governor Denning has joined us for dinner. There has been some information that has come to my attention which has caused me change my mind. I have been notified that you have been misusing military resources to assist Five-0 on several cases; cases that you were not authorized on and equipment that is for military use only. Are you aware of the consequences for your actions?" Admiral Michaels was speaking directly to her.

_Shit! I'm about to be court-martialed,_ she thought to herself. Her body began to shake and she felt as if she might throw up. _That son of a bitch, he did it, he got me court-martialed. Oh my God my father is going to kill me. What was I thinking? How could I have been so stupid? Pull it together Cath, come on think._

"Yes, sir, but I can explain" Catherine responded

"Lieutenant, when Admiral Michaels approached me about this, I explained what a help you were on those cases and how those criminals would have never been caught if it were not for your assistance. I do not always agree with Five-0's methods, but I do know a good opportunity when I see one." Governor Denning turned to face Michaels "This is after all an election year. Public safety is a top priority and I see a great opportunity to show my cooperation with the military. The State of Hawaii needs this affiliation"

Micheals continued "I am assigning you to Five-0 as a Military Intelligence liaison. You will work closely with the team and still have full access to your Naval Intelligence clearance. You will keep your rank and will be considered active. You will not only be representing the Navy, but all branches of the military. You will be reporting directly to the Governor and me. The large military presence on this Island and these past cases proves to us that perhaps there is a need, and who better to fulfill that need, than someone who has already been doing it. This way you can help your friends legally."

"With all due respect, Governor, besides votes, what's in it for you?" Catherine snapped

"Lieutenant, we get an insider with Five-0. One that I assume will get little resistance, and will be accepted. You will simply keep me informed on some of the unorthodox methods and perhaps keep them in line. We feel you are the best for the job." Denning explained

"You want me to spy on them? I won't do it." Catherine insisted

"Not spy, simply observing" Denning clarified

Admiral Michaels leaned in. "Cathy, you don't have a choice. I promised your father I would do everything in my power to prevent you from being court-martialed and well, this is your last chance"

Catherine nodded as she fought back the tears that welled in her eyes. "Okay".

"Great, meet me at the Palace at 9am tomorrow. We will break the news to the team. I think you will enjoy working together and I look forward to having this collaboration with the military." Denning stood up and excused himself

"It's the best thing Cathy dear. Maybe you should go and give your boyfriend, I mean Commander McGarrett, the heads up" Admiral Michaels winked at Catherine, stood, paid the bill, and proceeded to follow Governor Denning out of the restaurant.

Catherine sat alone at the table and finishing the remainder of her wine, wiped the tears from her eyes and carefully walked out.

**I wonder how Steve and the Five-0s are going to react to this new development.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now she has to tell Steve or not…**

Catherine entered her apartment and with a sigh, took off her shoes and gently kicked them in the corner. She made her way to her bedroom, removed her uniform, and tossed it on the bed. After grabbing a T-shirt from the drawer and a beer from the refrigerator, she picked up her cell phone and dialed.

"McGarrett leave a message" was the response she received.

_Of course, why would he actually answer his phone?_ She thought to herself as she sat on the balcony and watched the traffic below. Minutes turned to hours and the beer she held in her hand was now warm and her thoughts were running wild.

_I should be used to this, _she thought to herself. _I can't believe I am really stuck on this rock and now working in the same office. I have to spy on them. Great, just great. I can't believe he actually was going to get me court martialed. Holy shit, what the hell did I do? How could I have let him do that to me? But in all fairness, I did it willingly, but still how stupid. I guess I should look at it is a great opportunity, a second chance. Thank God Vice Admiral Michaels is a friend of Daddy's; apparently a very good one too. I almost ended up in prison, for what? I almost disgraced my family, for what? Has he been using me this whole time? No, he's not that guy, is he? Oh my God he is going to be so pissed off at this arrangement. He is going to hate me. I don't have a choice and I guess neither does he. I should be grateful that I am not in trouble. I mean this isn't really a bad assignment and I was starting to like it here a little bit. Even if things don't work out with Steve, I can still work with him, I mean we are both mature adults and it's not like we are committed or anything, right? Oh crap who the hell am I fooling, I love that stupid jerk and he knows it and I know it and hell, the whole freaking world knows it. I just wish I knew if he feels the same way._ _I mean Steve has to have some kind of feelings for me. He always calls me, we spent every leave together. And the sex, the sex is so good. I mean you can't fake that, can you? He asked me to guard his mom and then to help find her. He could have had anyone do that. I did end up screwing that up by letting WoFat in the room with her, so maybe he's upset with me. Oh crap I am ranting again and now I'm beginning to sound like Danny. Danny? What is he going to think about all this? And Kono and Chin. Stop it Rollins, pull yourself together. Whatever happens happens. Tomorrow I report for my new job and just see what happens. I really should warn him and give him a chance to come to grips with this situation. _She picked up the phone once again and dialed_. _

"_McGarrett leave a message" _again she simply hung up.

Tossing the phone on the chair she began to make her way to the bedroom, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

She slowly approached and opened. She knew who it was, he had a distinctive knock.

"Hi, can I come in?" he asked

"Of course." She moved away from the door to allow him to enter

"Were you trying to call me?" He asked while scanning the room with his eyes. He noticed her uniform scattered on the bed and circles around her eyes.

"Yeh, I tried to call you, but… it's nothing important" she replied as she sat on the couch, crossing her legs.

He sat next to her "are you sure?" taking a closer look "Have you been crying?" he asked her with concern

"Allergies" she responded

He knew she was lying but nodded in agreement. "Lie down, let me rub your neck that always seemed to help in the past"

He was right, every time she felt stressed, tired, or sick, he would always sooth her with a gently neck rub. He always knew how to comfort her and she always knew where it would lead.

He rubbed her neck and slowly his hands made their way down her back. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall under his spell. She released a gently moan with every stroke. He smiled at the sound of her acceptance. He softly leaned down and kissed her shoulders and her neck. The tender touch of his lips making their way down her back caused her body to arch. She turned to face him, with her eyes closed and a lustful smile on her face, she returned the kisses. Her hands embraced his face and as her eyes opened, they were met with his. She should have stopped him. She should have told him what had happened earlier in the evening. She didn't. "Make love to me" she demanded as she allowed her body to react to his touch. He smiled and kissed her as his body reacted to her touch.

Steve and Catherine laid on the couch in a firm embrace. Their naked bodies intertwined, as they basked in the peacefulness that followed. She did not want to ruin this moment. She wanted this moment to last forever. She knew she had to tell him what was happening. He should know. He was convinced that she had decided to leave and that this was her way of saying goodbye. As much as he wanted her to know that he knew; that he wanted to tell her not to leave, he needed the decision to be hers and hers alone.

"Do you feel better?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, much better." She hesitated "Steve, there is something I need to tell you"

He sat up and turned to face her directly "of course, what is it?"

Just as she was about to tell him, his phone rang.

He looked at the phone and looked back at her "I am sorry, I need to get this" he grabbed the phone from the table.

As he engaged in an animated conversation on the phone, she got up from the couch and walked toward the shower. She stopped to look at him as he reached for his clothes and hurriedly put them on.

"I know you have to go" she shouted as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

The sharpness of her tone caused him to stop. He approached the door. It was locked. Shouting through the door and over the running water, he proclaimed "I'll come by later, we'll talk"

"Don't bother, I'll see you tomorrow" She shouted back

He knew that he had once again disappointed her and as he was about to respond, his phone rang again.

"I'm on my way, I am on my way" reluctantly, he grabbed his keys and left.

**These two just can't seem to get it together. Has Cath finally had enough of his lack of attention? Will Steve find out about her assignment before she has a chance to tell him? Or did their love making change anything? TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the final chapter of my final fanfiction for a while if not forever. Thank you so much for your support and I appreciate you all. **

**Steve will find out, but how will he react?**

The sun had barely risen and Steve approached the suite of offices. He was puzzled by the presence of the Governor's security team guarding the entry. Greeting them with a reluctant smile, he entered and immediately approached Danny's office.

"Hey, what's Denning doing here so early in the morning?" Steve asked as he nodded towards the vacant office at the end of the hallway.

"He's waiting for you. Something about a new employee or something" Danny responded

Kono and Chin entered Danny's office, "What do think is going on?" Kono asked

"If he thinks he is going to assign another babysitter to this task force, he is so wrong. I will not put up with this crap anymore. He either has to accept Five-0 as it was intended or dismantle us once and for all and let us all move on. This is Bull shit!" Steve was clearly upset.

Danny, Kono, and Chin were amused by his reaction.

"First of all, calm down. Second let's just go in there and hear what he has to say before you go all Navy SEAL on his ass. OK?" Danny calmly responded

Steve looked around at the members of his task force as they all just stared at him and waited for a response. "Fine"

The four of them walked down the hallway and entered the small office. "You needed to see us sir" Kono greeted as they entered. Governor Denning stood up from behind the desk and addressed the team.

"As you know, the state of Hawaii has a large population of military personal, both active and non-active. It has been brought to my attention that perhaps there is a need for a military liaison within Five-0. I have decided to change the structure of this operation. I am assigning you with a new member that will fill this need. "

Steve interrupted "Change the structure? We operate perfectly fine, as long as you do your job and we do ours, there is no need to change the structure, if you think I am going to let you…" he began to raise his voice

Governor Denning interrupted "Commander, would you please let me finish? In cooperation with Naval Intelligence, I have hired a highly trained officer to take on this position. This person will be operating under full authority with Naval Intelligence therefore you will no longer need to breach protocol for assistance. She is highly trained and more than qualified to meet the needs of this task force. You will be given full access to her resources"

Danny couldn't help but chuckle at the comment. Steve gave him a dirty look and whispered "grow up"

"Do I have a choice?" Steve responded

"No commander, you don't" Gov. Denning remarked with authority. Denning nodded to the person that had since taken her place at the doorway.

The team turned to see who it was, when a familiar face appeared before them. "Hi guys, I guess we'll be working together" Catherine commented nervously.

Steve's eyes widened, his lips parted, but no words came out. Danny approached and extending his hand greeted her with a smile "welcome to the Palace"

Chin and Kono did the same as Steve continued to stand there in shock.

Governor Denning walked from behind the desk "I take it that no introductions are needed. Lieutenant Rollins I will leave you to get settled and my assistant will be by later to brief you. Enjoy your first day." He exited the office, but not without smiling at the still stunned McGarrett.

"I guess we better get back to those files, right guys?" Kono grabbed Danny and Chin's arms as she dragged them out of the office.

"So, what do you think? Can we do this?" Catherine spoke softly as she approached him

"I don't get it. I thought you were going to take the job at NCIS in DC?" he crossed his arms

"You knew about that? What, did Danny tell you?" She crossed her arms

"Yes, but no, I knew before that. Cath what are you doing here? Why didn't you say anything last night?" he squinted

"I tried to tell you. But we got distracted and then you left. Besides I didn't have a choice. I had to take this or I was going to be court-martialed" She bit her lip and began to pace_. Damn it I knew this was a bad idea,_ she thought.

"Because of me? You almost got court martialed because of me? I got you in trouble and this is my punishment? Is that what this is all about?" He questioned, not expecting an answer

"Punishment? Working with me is a punishment? You don't want me here, do you? Wow, you wanted me to leave" she stopped and looked in his eyes, trying to get a read on his thoughts.

He didn't respond, but stood in silence

"I am such an idiot" she smiled nervously. "Listen, this doesn't have to mean anything. Consider me just an employee, like anyone else. As far as "we" are concerned it is nothing more than what it is. I guess I just assumed that there was something more, but you know its fine. I can do this… and you do what you do… and we just live our lives, together, but separate" tears filled her eyes as she desperately tried to control herself and define their relationship.

He squinted and a smirk appeared on his lips "What are you talking about?" he approached her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "I love you" he paused "I don't want you to leave. I never wanted you to leave, but that had to be your decision, not mine. I am so sorry that I got you in trouble, and as far as this goes… I think it's great. I know we can make it work. I am sure my team thinks it's great too. I know Kono is thrilled to have another woman around. Especially you."

"Really?" she questioned

"Really, besides think about how much fun we could have sneaking around so I can get full access to your resources" he grinned and raised his eyebrows

She gently tapped his shoulder "Steve"

"What? Those were the Governor's words, not mine" he smiled as he grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss.

She backed away "we can't do that here, what will everyone else think?"

"They'll think that I am the luckiest guy in the world" he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her again.

Chin, Kono and Danny laughed as they watched the exchange from the smart table.

"You think he'll finally admit that she is his girlfriend?" Kono asked

"I think they'll get married and have a bunch of SEAL cubs and he still won't admit that she is his girlfriend" Danny laughed as Kono and Chin joined in.

Steve and Catherine approached them and noticing the expression on their faces asked "What's so funny?"

"Nothing buddy, umm, you've got lipstick on your face" Danny pointed out.

Steve began to wipe it off and Catherine buried her face in her hands.

Chin smirked "You're going to have to be careful about that; it's not really your shade Steve" he teased

"Yeh, you should at least make sure you coordinate colors with your girlfriend" Kono remarked with a grin.

"She is not my girlfriend" "I am not his girlfriend" Steve and Catherine responded in unison. They both turned and looked at each other in surprise.

"WOW!" Danny responded "Just WOW!" The room erupted in laughter as Steve and Catherine looked at each other and smiled.

**Well? What do you think? You guys had to know that it was going to be a happy ending, right? **

**Once again "thank you". I will do my best to respond to your reviews since this will be it for a while.**


End file.
